Good neighbors
by Ten's 1 Fan
Summary: Beavis and Butthead torture Miley on her day off. Parody of a Spongebob episode that has the same name.
Miley is asleep in her bed. Her alarm clock wakes her up and she sees Butthead beside her.

"Good morning, Miley," Butthead says.

"Butthead, what are you doing in my house?" Miley asks.

"I came over to make sure you don't oversleep and miss school," Butthead says.

"Gee, Butthead, that's really thoughtful of you," Miley says sarcastically.

"No problem, Miley. That's what good neighbors are for," Butthead says.

"You did overlook one detail though," Miley says.

"What's that?" Butthead asks.

"IT'S SUNDAY!" Miley yells angrily.

Miley kicks Butthead out of her house.

"A GOOD NEIGHBOR DOESN'T BOTHER ME ON SUNDAYS!" Miley continues.

"Sunday? No wonder Miley is so bitchy. She forgot her Sunday papers," Butthead says.

Butthead picks up Miley's Sunday papers.

"I'll bring them to her. Then, Miley will think I'm a good neighbor," Butthead continues.

Butthead tries to pick the papers up but he breaks the string that holds them together. Butthead tries to pick the papers up again but they fall apart. Butthead rolls the papers up into a big ball.

"Damn, this is heavy," Butthead says.

As Butthead walks over to Miley's house, he bumps into Beavis.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Beavis says.

Beavis sees the newspaper ball and freaks out.

"AAAHHH! NEWSPAPER MONSTER!" Beavis yells like he is scared.

Butthead freaks out and throws all the paper up in the air.

"AAAHHH! NEWSPAPER MONSTER!" Butthead yells like he is scared.

Beavis and Butthead scream and run around in circles.

"WILL YOU DUMBASSES PIPE DOWN ALREADY? I AIN'T GOING TO LET YOU TWO RUIN THE REST OF MY SUNDAY!" Miley yells angrily.

Miley walks over to her couch and gets her Sunday relaxation kit. She puts a pillow at the end of her couch. She picks up her phone and orders a masseuse to come to her house and give her a pedicure and a foot massage at 4:00. She sits on her couch and picks up a box of chocolate bon-bons.

"Heavenly wonder, take me on a chocolate vacation," Miley says.

Miley eats a bon-bon. Beavis and Butthead rise up from behind her couch and make weird noises, causing Miley to freak out. She chokes on her bon-bon and spits it out.

"By the all-seeing eye, ye are worthy, we are not," Beavis and Butthead say together.

"What are you idiots doing?" Miley asks angrily.

"It's a secret ritual," Beavis says.

"To inaugurate you as president," Butthead says.

"Me? President of the world? I knew the people would come to their senses," Miley says.

"You're not president of the world. You're even better," Beavis says.

"Better?" Miley asks.

"Yeah, you're the president of The Secret Royal Order of the Good Neighbor Lodge," Butthead says.

"The what? Is this some stupid club you two made up?" Miley asks.

Beavis and Butthead laugh stupidly.

"Maybe," Beavis says.

"It's a secret," Butthead says.

"Fine! As my first presidential decree, why don't you, uh, go out and paint all the leaves on the trees to make the neighborhood look nicer?" Miley asks.

Miley pushes Beavis and Butthead out the door.

"That should keep them busy for a few Sundays," Miley says.

Miley closes the door. Beavis and Butthead appear inside her house again.

"What colors should we paint the leaves, your presidentialocity?" Butthead asks.

"Polka dots. Now quit bugging me," Miley says.

"Cool! Polka dots," Beavis and Butthead say together.

"Our new president is a genius," Butthead says.

"Yeah," Beavis says.

Beavis and Butthead laugh stupidly again.

"Come on, good neighbor Beavis. Let's go paint the town polka dot," Butthead says.

"See you later, Miley," Beavis says.

Beavis and Butthead leave Miley's house and paint all the trees in town polka dot.

* * *

Miley looks at her clock and sees that it's 12:00.

"Crap! It's already noon! I'll be damned if I let those morons eat up any more of my valuable Sunday," Miley says.

Miley looks outside her window and hears Beavis and Butthead singing.

"Good neighbors are we! Uh huh huh huh huh," Beavis and Butthead say together.

"What's going on out there?" Miley asks angrily.

"Hey, President Miley! We're almost done painting the-" Butthead says.

Beavis trips over a rock while carrying a paint can. All the paint flies out of the can and into Miley's eyes.

"AAAHHH! MY EYES!" Miley yells like she is in pain.

Miley runs around and bumps into a lot of things in her house. She runs outside and in front of a car.

"LOOK OUT!" a woman inside the car yells.

The woman inside the car slams on the brakes and stops right in front of Miley. She almost gets hit by the car. The woman gets out of her car and sees that Miley has polka dots all over her face.

"You poor little girl! You must be very sick! Let me take you to the hospital," the woman says.

"No! Wait! I'm fine! Really!" Miley yells.

The woman forces Miley into her car and drives her to the hospital.

"See you later, neighbor!" Beavis and Butthead yell together.

"It's a great day for a road trip," Butthead says.

"Yeah, our president sure knows how to live," Beavis says.

* * *

Later, Beavis and Butthead are in Miley's house.

"Is Miley home yet, Butthead?" Beavis asks.

"No, I guess she's still on her Sunday drive," Butthead says.

"Or maybe she's on a secret mission," Beavis says.

"I hope she's not in danger. As members of the good neighbor lodge, it's our job to protect our president from danger," Butthead says.

A masseuse comes into Miley's house.

"Excuse me? Did somebody order a relaxing pedicure and foot massage? The Sunday Special?" the masseuse asks.

"We'd better check this chick out, Beavis, and make sure she's safe for Miley," Butthead says.

* * *

Miley returns from the hospital and walks over to her house.

"At least I still have my Sunday pedicure to look forward to," Miley says.

Miley walks into her house and sees the masseuse giving Beavis and Butthead pedicures.

"What are you two doing in my house?" Miley asks.

"We're checking to make sure this chick really is a certified foot masseuse and not some kind of faker," Butthead says.

"I say she checks out a-okay," Beavis says.

"Move it, retards," Miley says angrily.

Miley pushes Beavis and Butthead out of her way.

"Make with the foot massage, lady," Miley says to the masseuse.

"No can do. Your hour is up," the masseuse says.

The masseuse leaves Miley's house. Miley twitches her eye.

"THAT'S IT! I WANT YOU TWO OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DRAGGING YOUR EMPTY SKULLS AROUND HERE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY OR TOMORROW OR NEXT WEEK!" Miley explodes.

"Does that include-" Butthead says.

"YES IT DOES!" Miley explodes.

Beavis and Butthead walk out of Miley's house. Miley slams the door on them.

"Beavis, do you think Miley was trying to tell us something?" Butthead asks.

Miley opens the door.

"YES I WAS! YOU CALL YOURSELVES GOOD NEIGHBORS? YOU'RE THE WORST NEIGHBORS EVER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WEAR THOSE FEZZES!" Miley explodes.

Miley grabs Beavis and Butthead's fezzes and stomps them into the ground.

"Aw man. Maybe, President Miley is right," Butthead says sadly.

"Yeah, I guess we're not good neighbors after all," Beavis says sadly.

"NO, YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE HORRIBLE NEIGHBORS AND STOP CALLING ME PRESIDENT!" Miley explodes.

Miley slams the door shut again.

"There's only three hours left of my Sunday. Those bastards took it all away. I didn't even get to read the Sunday paper," Miley says angrily.

Miley sees a pile of newspaper on the ground with a note attached to it. Miley reads the note.

 _Here's your Sunday paper, Miley. Enjoy._

 _Love, Butthead_

Miley growls angrily and kicks the paper into the air.

"GOOD NEIGHBORS, MY FAT ASS!" Miley explodes.

A paper lands on Miley's head. Miley takes the paper off her head and reads it.

"What's this? Keep Out Intruders For Good. New Security System 5000. Free Installation," Miley says.

Miley laughs evilly and orders the security system.

* * *

Later, Miley has the security system built in and turned on.

"System activated," the security system says.

"That should do it. Let's see those imbeciles try to get in my house now," Miley says.

Beavis and Butthead walk up to Miley.

"President Miley?" Butthead asked.

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Miley yells like she is scared.

Beavis and Butthead show Miley a cake with writing on it.

"We hereby present you with this delicious cake," Butthead says.

Miley reads the writing on the cake.

"'Sorry for annoying you so much'? How'd you two even get in here? Security system, help! Intruder alert! What's wrong with you?" Miley asks angrily.

"No threat detected," the security system says.

Miley bangs her fist on the security system.

"You infernal contraption! I'm going to ship you back to the scrap heap you came from!" Miley yells angrily.

"Threat detected," the security system says.

The security system shoots a laser at Miley, causing Beavis and Butthead's cake to fly into the air. The cake lands on the security system and makes it go crazy.

"Threat detected! Code Red! Code Red!" the security system says.

The security system shoots out fireworks all over Miley's house.

"What's going on?" Beavis asks.

"It's like a carnival ride," Butthead says.

"Run for your lives!" Miley yells like she is scared.

Miley tries to run for the exit. Her house somehow grows arms and legs and grabs her from inside. Miley's house kicks her up into the air and she falls down to the ground after it runs off.

"I only have thirty minutes of me time left and those nincompoops took my house. That means they aren't around and I can finally relax," Miley says.

Miley laughs hysterically.

"I'm going to relax if it kills me," Miley continues.

Miley's house is on a rampage.

"Miley's house is destroying the town," Beavis says.

"We got to turn this thing off," Butthead says.

Beavis and Butthead try to turn off the security system while Miley is still resting.

"This Sunday relaxation really hits the spot," Miley says.

Miley's house stands right above her. Butthead finds an "off" button on the wall.

"I found the 'off' button, Beavis," Butthead says.

Butthead pushes the button. Miley's house sits on top of her and goes back to normal.

"We did it!" Butthead yells.

Miley busts through the floor.

"President Miley?" Butthead asks.

"Don't even say it. Just go. You two wrecked my entire Sunday. Now I have to wait until next Sunday to relax again. If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for school tomorrow," Miley says.

"There she is!" someone yells angrily.

A large crowd and two police cars appear outside Miley's house. A police officer walks over to Miley.

"Are you the owner of this house?" the police officer asks.

"Yeah," Miley says.

"Then on behalf of the citizens of this town, I present you with this summons to pay for its destruction. You're doing community service every Sunday for the rest of your life," the police officer says angrily.

The police officer hands Miley a warrant and walks off.

"But it wasn't my fault! It was Beavis and Butthead's fault!" Miley yells.

"Sorry you got in trouble, Miley," Beavis says.

"We got to get ready for school too. See you tomorrow," Butthead says.

Beavis and Butthead walk off. Miley twitches her eye again and is ready for another explosion.


End file.
